Their Names and Faces
by JessWithNails
Summary: Tsunade decides it's time that Naruto finally knows the names and sees the faces of his parents. Spoilers for ch. 367.


Hello Everyone! Couldn't resist doing this little drabble after reading Chapter 367!

WARNING 1: Manga spoilers about chapter 367.

WARNING 2: Those who have been using the name Kazuma Arashi - well, you might need to do a bit of editing to your stories. ::sigh:: I liked that name too.

I don't own Naruto - or else Kazuma Arashi would still hold.

**Their Names and Faces**

"Naruto, I want you to have this," Tsunade said gently as she handed Naruto a rolled up piece of parchment. He turned to look at her, the sun streaming through her office window catching the side of his face, giving him a more innocent look like back when they had first met.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, as he took the parchment from her an examined it.

"A gift from this old Hokage, to this kid Hokage," Tsunade said, smirking as she reached out her hand, and pinched the side of his face. Naruto scowled at her for calling him a kid, and went to make a snide retort, only to be halted as the same hand that was hovering in front of his face flicked out one finger. Naruto swallowed as he focused on the red of her finger nail polish, knowing how powerful one little flick of that finger could be.

Still, he couldn't help himself from muttering at the fact that she had called him 'kid.'

"I'm the Hokage now. You should treat me with more respect," Naruto mumbled. Tsunade threw back her head and gave a booming laughing.

"This coming from you?" she asked incredulously. "And you were more respectful to me when I was Hokage than before hand?"

"Of course I was," Naruto said defiantly. "You didn't know me that long before you became Hokage," he said in his defense. Tsunade raised her eyebrows, amused.

"Anyway, this is my gift to you for becoming Hokage," Tsunade said as she pointed to the scroll. "It's something from Jiraiya and I, to be more specific," she murmured, more softly now. "We've debated on when to give it to you for some time now. I think Jiraiya wanted you to figure it out on your own, but I suppose he felt that now was the best time to give it to you. I told him all along that your brains weren't up to figuring it out." Once again Naruto scowled at her, still holding the rolled up piece of parchment in his hand, weighing it as though trying to feel how important it really was.

"What is it?" Naruto asked again. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"If you would open it, then you would know," Tsunade said snappishly. Naruto slowly unrolled the piece of parchment. It was a picture of two people who looked very familiar. He saw the smiling face of the Yondaime Hokage grinning up at him, embracing a woman with a distinctive smugness to her smile, her red hair practically flaming off the paper at him. She wore a headband from a Village that Naruto knew was not one of the current Ninja villages, yet the symbol was very familiar. He had the same spiral design that was on her headband on several of his own shirts.

What intrigued him the most was the fact that he felt as though he should know her even though he was also certain that he had never met her before. Quite at a loss for why Tsunade would give him a picture of the Yondaime Hokage, embracing this foreign kunoichi as they both smiled toward the camera, Naruto turned to look at Tsunade. He felt that he should know who the woman was, so instead of asking her name, he instead directed his curiosity at something else.

"What Village does this symbol represent?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The Whirlpool Country. It was a small Hidden Village of ninja, and it was sadly wiped out during the ninja wars. She was the leader there, and she and the surviors came to Konoha after signing a treaty," Tsunade explained as she watched Naruto look at the picture. "Her name was Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto gasped, but Tsunade continued, "She kept her maiden name even after marrying the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. They then decided to pass her family name down to their son, and bestowed upon him a given name in honor of the Whirlpool Country, the most famous whirlpool known as-"

"Naruto," Naruto breathed, finishing the sentence for her, his hands suddenly shaking as he held the picture of his parents. "These- these are my parents?" Naruto asked, looking shaken.

"Yes," Tsunade said quietly, watching as Naruto gazed upon his parents for the first time in his life. Naruto wiped hastily at his eyes, then grinned broadly at her.

"I can't wait to show my friends," Naruto said, smiling as he nodded to her before dashing out of the room, Tsunade shaking her head.

"His friends?" She mused to herself, knowing that he wasn't married, and finding a strange satisfaction in knowing that he had rushed off to tell his friends - his family - about his parents, a weight lifting from her shoulders. He had taken it well. Part of her had expected him to be angry at her for not telling her sooner because she had been afraid that he would feel like he had a lot to live up to, trying to live up to or living in the shadow of his father-

"YATTA! I'M THE GREATEST! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, SON OF YONDAIME AND THIS PRETTY LADY HERE!" Tsunade's eye twitched as she heard Naruto bellowing from down the hall, no doubt showing everyone the picture.

What had she been thinking? Of course the brat would take the whole thing in stride. She sighed, now wishing she hadn't given him that parchment.

His head would be even more inflated than it already was. Maybe if she was lucky, his head would be so full that he wouldn't be able to fit through the door, but of course, as everyone knew, she wasn't that lucky.

Owari. The End.

* * *

:-) Hope you enjoyed it! - JessWithNails 


End file.
